A Hard Life
by mznative133
Summary: Bella goes to live with her uncle billy after all of her family is killed in a shootings with her familys rival gang but in forks lives the cullens the Italian mafia what suprises lay ahead of them
1. Chapter 1

A HARD LIFE

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND EXTRA CHARICTERS, THAT'S ENOUGH FOR ME THOUGH!!!!

Ok people since no one told me if the story was worth it or not so I'm going to write the first chapter here . so here it is.

Bella pov

Some one important to me once told me once that when some one dies you love dies they never really leave you in spirit . I used to believe that…till now. I've never felt so alone. My grand mother and grand father are gone my brother, sisters are gone, My mother and father there all gone .Now I'm with my uncle Billy who is temporarily taking over the family business. The gang. The all native American gang my great-great grand father, and great-great grand mother in 2009 when people started the native holocaust .The dream keepers that what we are. Me ,Bella the only direct air to the thrown because me, and Billy don't that Jake can be the alpha so he's second command. "BELLA" Jake called from downstairs "Hurry we have meeting remember". "COMIN" I called as I ran down stairs as I turned the last corner I came face to face to come one I didn't recognize. "Hi, im Bella" I said and out stretched my hand when I noticed he was looking at my stomach "how far along are you" he asked "umm ..about 4 and a half months". "Bella " I heard Billy call from the kitchen" will you come in here please". "I cant stay long theres a meeting i should be at like know"i said "dont worry i've already got it covered". I walked into the kitchenand shruged and the guy following me into the kitchen when Billy spoke up "Bella meet Johnny…your …future …"he stayed silent for a couple minutes I got more anxious every second. But didn't dare speak that is considered to be very disrespectful. Finally he took a big breath and said "when you turn 18 you will be married too him". I stayed quiet for a long moment then turned to look at Johnny "why" I asked them both "just tell me why". They looked at each other when Billy spoke up me and the tribal council thought it best to find some one who will help with the family business and be a good father figure for the child to be and we had to find some one who fit that description and we found Johnny he's muckulshoot ,Puyallup, and makahand we looked at his family tree so we know you two are not related". I thought for a long second when a thought came to mind "how long have you been planning this" I ask him. He looked at me then said "your mother, father ,me, and the council have been planning this for about 2 years". I sighed if it's yours my parents and the councils wish guess I have no choice" .Billy looked at me and said 'you always have a choice no matter what its just of what you think is right and wrong and whether or not you choose to use the knowledge the elders teach every child". That's when a flash back of some thing my mother told me

---flash back--

"what should I do mom" as I asked her what to do about the rumors going around about my best friend Jackie ,sleeping with a boy in 11th grade at her young age[13]when I know for a fact that she's still a virgin. My mother looked at me "you do what you think would be best for every body and this applies to every thing ,think of the people before you think about yourself whats best for them not just you. Ok?" she asked "ok" I said

---end of flash backs

"Ok I'll do it" I said Billy looked any where between happy nervous and surprised. I chuckled at him and looked at Johnny "what do you think of all this" .He looked at me "tell you the truth I have no idea" he said then laughed "But im anxious to find out". He motioned toward my stomach "may I",I was surprised to say the least but nodded "of course". He touched my stomach and smiled "do you want a boy or girl" he asked I had to think on that one "umm…I'm not sure…yet". "Have you thought of any names yet"that was an easy question "if it's a girl Corena if it's a boy.. stephan". "I like them" he said "Bella ,WHAT GIVES why did dad say that you could skip the meeting I mean neither of you showed up so it was so boring and…"he stoped short when Johnny "Umm this is Johnny ,johnny this is Jake my cousin" .Jake looked at me questioned look "Johnny is my…" I trailed of not knowing what to say. That's when Johnny spoke up I felt sorry for him yet I was thankful for him speaking up. "She's my.. fiancée" he said warily he looked at me as I chuckled and practically ran up the stairs lets see if he'll get though if he does… wellllll then he is really really good.

---Johnny pov---[just for fun]

The whole issue of telling her and her accepting it was done quickly. I was so know I was alone with her cousin. Alone and I had just told him I was her fiancée .When I turned to look at her as she chuckled and practically ran up the stairs. I turned to look at Jake. "It's a JOKE ,right" he asked seriously "umm,no" I said "when did you MEET" he asked . I laughed at that 20 minutes ago" at that he drained of color then went red "WHAT!!! how is that possible" . "well you see its kind of a…arranged marriage ,in a way" I said he looked at me then said "Dad "under his breath "I gotta go ,later dude". I watched him stomp out the door ,then ran up stairs to Bella's room and walked in "why'd you do that? That wasn't a very nice thing to do"I said in my best 8 year old voice and put on my favorite pouty face. She rolled her eyes "my first test for you and I wanted to see how it would have ended and I thought it was kinda funny" she laughed while she said these thing I just rolled my eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Bella point of view

I still couldn't believe that they were gone. Its been about a week and a half since the news I found out about the arranged marriage. And to tell the truth I really didn't care if I have to go though with Johnny was nice enough I haven't really paid attention to him though.i just cant handle how…preppy he is, it's a bit to much for me to handle. Today was my first meeting with every one and its goin to be about the Italian mafia who placed one of their familys here.

We're supposed to meet with them tommarow at noon so we want to be well prepared. I just hope there not to stuck up and snotty. So far all I know is that theres six of them, and surprisingly only 3 of them are over the age of youngest being a half a year older then me I think they said his name was Edward then there was alice who was a year older then me and jasper and Rosalie two and a half years older then me and Emmett who's four years older then me. And their parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Carlisle 48 and Esme 46 years old.

I was looking down at my stomach, just praying that someday he or she would have a family that was similar to mine. But I knew that my chances where slim in praying for that. But I cant help but hope ,right?

By the time I got to the meeting everyone was already seated, passing around the sage brushing themselves off. After everyone was finished we all looked to billy, and he said "we are going to meet the cullens tommarow at noon, the only ones who are coming are Me, Jake, Sam, Quil , Embry, Paul and Seth. And no bella you are not permitted to come with us to meet them. That will come at another time when we feel that you are safe near them". Hmm,well that was probably one of the most boring meetings I've ever been in. But whatever cant get that time back so I shouldn't whine. It's a sucky trait to have.

A/N: I know probably one of the shortest chapter ever wll how bouts we just call it a preview?

But yeah I really want to know if u think I should continue this story or not!


End file.
